A Strange Band Day...
by Silver Dragonfire
Summary: What happens when you mix Sakura Flower with lots of sugar...Inu-Yasha and Kagome are at school with Akane and Ranma...they're in band class...only one chapter.


A _Strange_ Band Day...

By Sakura Flower

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu-Yasha or Ranma ½, they both belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and no, I'm not profiting from it...etc.

Author's Note: Yeah, I was on a sugar high when I started this.  The ending is a _bit_ more moderate, but not very...^_^;;;...Heh heh heh...

    Seventh period started out like every other seventh period.  Until the locks got stuck-every single dumb lock.  Ms. Hinako got out the huge scissors that you use to cut locks off lockers-and every single lock sprang open by itself.  Everyone stood around for a few minutes, then began talking again.  

    "OK, now, class," Ms. Hinako giggled.  "Get out your instruments now!"  She hummed the theme song from "The Terminator" and skipped off to her office.

    Everyone stared after her.  They could hear frantic munching coming from the office-seems like the teacher was on a sugar high.  A/N: Like me!  Whee!...

***

    5 minutes later, everyone was in their seats with their instruments, chatting with the people around them.  Ms. Hinako came out, giggling, her face covered with chocolate.  "Okay, class," she giggled.  "B flat concert scale, on the count of four!"

    "Feh!"  came a voice from the trumpet section.  A certain white-haired hanyou with dog-ears continued, "Why don't we ever do anything interesting?!  Like one of those old Japanese ballads?"

    A flute player turned around.  "Inu-Yasha, please be quiet!  You agreed to come to school with me while I'm visiting Akane!"

    "Only to keep an eye on you!  This teacher is like a demon!  I don't see how you can stand her!"

    "Sit!"

    Inu-Yasha promptly slammed face-down into the ground.

    Ms. Hinako had turned red.  The rest of the class was laughing-and completely ignoring her.  "Quiet!"

    Everyone got quiet.  "Now, B flat concert scale, please!  Instruments up!"

    *Rustling could be heard*  "Ow!"  Akane said.  "Kagome, get you flute out of my face, onegai."

    "Nani?!  Oh...gomen!"

    "Quiet!"  Ms. Hinako sucked the energy out of the class.  The only one unaffected was Inu-Yasha, being half-demon.  "Now, stay here while I get more chocolate!"

***

    20 minutes later, everyone was back to normal and Ms. Hinako was in her kid form again.  

    "Now, Concert F scale please!"

    Everyone obediently raised their instruments, Kagome being careful not to hit Akane in the face again.

    "1, 2, 3, breathe..."  Everyone breathed in...and played...loudly...

    "Ahhhh-!"

    Everyone broke off abruptly and stared at the half-dog-demon who had..._overly sensitive ears_...to say the least.  He was cowering and covering his ears.  "Don't play so loud!  Has it occurred to you that my ears are _sensitive_?

    Everyone sweatdropped.  "Then why are you in band?"  Kagome asked.

    "Feh!  I don't have to answer that!"

    "Then why don't you go?"

    "Feh!  I don't have to answer that either!"

    "Fine!  Just stay-or go!"  Kagome stood up and glared at Inu-Yasha.

    "Feh!  Fine!  I will go!  But you are coming with me!"

    The class started giggling.  Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome turned a bright red as the realized what Inu-Yasha's statment...ahem...might have implied.

    "Not that way!"  They shouted in unison.  "He/I didn't mean it that way!"

    Akane stood up and patted Kagome on the shoulder.  "Sure...if you say so."

    Inu-Yasha sat down.  "Feh!  As if I would want _her_ anyway.  Scrawny human brat!"

    A vein popped out on Kagome's forehead.  "**_What_** did you just call me?!"

    "Uh...heh heh..."

    "Sit!  Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

    When the dust cleared, Inu-Yasha was imbedded face down in the floor.  "Ow..."

    Kagome stuck her nose in the air.  "Hmph!  Serves you right!"

    "Quiet!"  Ms. Hinako was **very** shrill.

    Everyone got quiet.  Inu-Yasha tried to pick himself off the floor.  He collapsed.

    "Hm...do you think 6...you-know-what's...were too much?"  Kagome softly asked Akane.

    "Yeah...he's eating dust!"

    "Heh heh...remind me not to do that next time, 'Kay?"

    "Sure...*sweatdrop*..."

    "Tendo!  Higurashi!  Detention!"

    A/N: Did I spell that right?

    "But-" 

    "But-"

    "Detention for a week!"  Akane and Kagome fell silent.  "Now, we have a new piece that we're going to do for the spring concert.  Saotome!"

    "Huh?  Nani-?"

    "Detention for you too!  Pass out the new music!"

    "Er-yes ma'am."

    Ranma picked up the new music.  "What's this?  'Fairest of the Fair'?  Gah!"  His eyes bulged when he saw all the little sixteenth notes.  "Nooo!"

    "Nani?"  Akane looked over and picked up the sheet he was looking at-before he dropped it in shock.  "Ranma no baka!  This is the **flute** part!"

    "Oh..."  Silently, Ranma passed the music out.

    Groans of disappointment were heard throughout the band.  Of course, there was **one** flute...named Sakura Flower...who went, "Woohoo!  I luv this song!"

    Everyone else sweatdropped.

    Miss Hinako raised her hands.  "Now, people, try to sightread this.  1, 2, 3, breathe..."

    Music can be heard.  Unfortunately, the music is...well, to put it bluntly, it's **BAD**.  Except for one flute, Sakura Flower...who did it before...

    Suddenly, the bell rings.

    "Yeah!  School's out!  Saved by the bell!"  Everyone cheered.  The students stampeded out.

    "Wait!  Tendo-!  Higurashi-!  Detention!"  Miss Hinako stared off after the students.  "Rrrr...***Big** sweatdrop*..."

    And so ends another day in band...

***

Author's Note: So, you like it?  A few things to clarify:

1. 'Fairest of the Fair' is an extremely hard piece to learn...especially for beginners...it took me 2-3 months!

2. This is based on **my** band class.  I have no idea what band is like in Japan, or if they even have band.

So, please review and tell me if you like it!  ^_^


End file.
